The Beginning of a Happy Ending
by stubbornheroine
Summary: A year after Cagalli and Athrun went their separate ways, Athrun went back to Orb to see Cagalli. Is Athrun going to ask for Cagalli's forgiveness or something more. And, will the fiery princess forgive and give Athrun a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of a Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

**Read-accept-sign. Read-accept-sign. Read-reject. Read-reject. Read-accept-sign.**

**The blonde princess is seriously doing her work when a buzz from the intercom interrupted her.**

**"Miss Cagalli, a Mr. Amalfi wants to speak with you. He doesn't have an appointment but will you let him in? He says it's urgent." her secretary said.**

**_Amalfi….Where did I hear that name?_ Cagalli thought.**

**"Athena, send him in after 10 minutes, I'm almost through. Thank you."**

**"Yes, Miss Cagalli."**

**After 10 minutes, the door to her office opened but Cagalli didn't even glance at her visitor. She's still reading the last page of the proposal Kisaka handed her.**

**Without looking up from her paperwork, she said "Mr. Amalfi, please take a seat and wait for awhile."**

**The man didn't bother to reply.**

**"At last! So what brings you here Mr…." and as Cagalli looked up from the papers to the other occupant of her office, her eyes became wide.**

**"What brings you here Athrun?!" she hissed.**

**Athrun was taken aback by the contempt in Cagalli's voice while saying his name.**

**"I just want to see you Cagalli." Athrun said.**

**"Ha! After a year you suddenly wanted to see me?!"**

_**The nerve of this guy! After avoiding me for a year, he suddenly shows up.**_

**"Go straight to the point Athrun"**

**"I just want to….I want to" Athrun's calm demeanor was replaced by nervousness.**

**"I don't have all day you know." Cagalli was impatiently tapping her fingers on the desk. She was indeed irritated.**

**"I want to apolo"**

**Athrun was cut off by the ringing of Cagalli's cellular phone.**

**"Excuse me."**

**She answered the phone.**

**"Hello"**

**Silence….**

**"Okay, I'm on my way. Bye."**

**Turning her attention back to Athrun she said, "I'm sorry but I really need to attend to some important matters."**

**"It's fine. I'll just talk with you some other time." Athrun hastily stood up and left.**

**Cagalli was really irritated because even though she hates Athrun now, she can't deny the fact that her heart was beating fast when she saw him again.**

**_I'm just nervous that I might do something bad to him like strangle him. Yeah, that's it._ **

**And as she stood from her chair, she noticed a beautiful bouquet of white roses on the seat opposite where Athrun sat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thanks to gseedlover for reviewing. I'm really having a hard time making the story longer-I'm more of the straight to the point kind of person. **

** Hope other people will review this fic-(So I would know if people are actually reading this fic). Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

** The fun begins on the next chapter...I'm working on it(sighs) **

**The Beginning of a Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2**

**It was a beautiful Saturday morning-the birds were chirping, the sun is out, but Cagalli was still having a deep slumber. Actually it's been an hour since her 2 alarm clocks rang. One is found on her left bedside table and the other one is on the floor, near the door. She managed to turn one of the alarm clocks off in a normal way, while the other one was obviously thrown, then she continued sleeping.**

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.**

**"Cagalli, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Kira called from outside her room.**

**"Cagalli!Cagalliiii!" Kira called again. Actually, Kira was practically banging the door but his effort was in vain.**

**_Oh well, I'll just eat by myself._**

**An hour later, which was about 9:00am, Cagalli woke up. She fixed the bed, hastily combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Maybe you're wondering why she just doesn't call the maids and let them fix her bed. Well, Cagalli doesn't like ordering the maids with little chores that she can do herself. She is not helpless you know. After that, she made her way to the dining room. The maids hurriedly set the table and greeted her.**

**"Good morning Ms. Cagalli"**

**"Good morning"**

**"Master Kira has already eaten, Ms. Cagalli." One of the maids said.**

**"Oh! Why didn't that idiot wake me up."**

**The maids sweat dropped because they heard the loud banging of the door and the yelling of Kira this morning, just to wake up their sleeping representative. Some of the maids are still in awe on how Cagalli manage to continue sleeping with all that noise.**

**Every weekend the representative is allowed to arrive late in her office. After all, Cagalli is still human and every human being needs a rest-even though it's only for a while. So Cagalli took her sweet time in eating pancakes, bacon and drinking orange juice. She also took her sweet time in preparing for the day.**

**She was back in her room and was combing her hair when Kira, for the second time that day, knocked on her door.**

**"Come in"**

**"Hi sis" Kira sat on Cagalli's bed.**

**Cagalli narrowed her eyes and Kira gulped. Kira only calls her sis when he's asking for something she won't be happy about.**

**"What is it this time bro?"**

**Kira suddenly found Cagalli's room to be interesting. A bunch of beautiful white roses caught his eye. Kira wanted to ask why there are white roses on the vase where yellow, white and orange daisies are usually placed and thought better of it. Good thing he didn't.**

**Cagalli followed Kira's gaze and remembered his meeting with Athrun. Cagalli doesn't have the heart to throw those roses, after all they didn't do anything wrong to her. What she wants to do is punch the man who gave them to her.**

**"Err….yeah….someone invited us to attend to a welcome party tomorrow."**

**SILENCE. Kira was now fidgeting with one of Cagalli's pillow.**

**"Is it for Athrun?" Cagalli's face was emotionless, unreadable.**

**_The dreaded question. _Kira thought**

**"Yeah... Lacus and I will make the necessary preparations and it will be held in the orphanage. It will start at 4:00pm. By the way, Athrun is staying at Destiny Hotel." Kira and Athrun chatted on the phone but Athrun didn't mention his meeting with Cagalli last night.**

**"Kira"**

**"Yeah" Kira gulped.**

**"So he's staying in a hotel"**

**"That's what I said"**

**A glare.**

**"What do you want me to do? Invite him to stay with us?!" She was practically shouting.**

**"Of course not sis." Kira was indeed hoping that Cagalli will invite Athrun to stay in the Attha mansion, that's why he brought it up. For an ultimate coordinator, he is sometimes stupid and delusional.**

**"I know how your mind works dear bro."**

**"So are you going to the welcome party?" Nice move. Go back to the first subject.**

**"Nope."**

**Kira's heart sank.**

**"But I would visit the kids. You know how I hate to disappoint them."**

**How could Kira forget that tomorrow is Sunday. Cagalli has a habit of going to the orphanage to see the children every Sunday, which started 6 months ago.**

**_Maybe there is still hope. _Kira thought.**

**Maybe Kira is still being delusional or maybe not, after all he's still the ultimate coordinator.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thanks to Hades.Throne.Heiress, CagalliRules and to YOU who is reading this story!

Before:thoughts are in Italics

Now:thoughts-' ' (having a hard time making the changes that I want-hehe)

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 3

The orphanage, which is in fact Lacus' house in Orb, was indeed arranged for a celebration. Red balloons were found in every corner of the house. A big white banner with words 'WELCOME BACK ATHRUN' painted in blue, was hanging on a wall near the buffet table. Lasagna, fried chicken, barbecue, tempura, different kinds of sushi, salad and pineapple juice were on the table. Of course, a big chocolate cake was present. The said cake was being dangerously eyed by the children. Fortunately, Kira noticed this and explained to the children that they only need to wait for a few minutes before they can eat it.

'I'd better put a piece of the cake in the fridge for Cagalli. I'm sure she won't forgive me if she learns that there's nothing left.'

At last, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak arrived. With Dearka's personality, being friendly and all, Athrun didn't have a hard time persuading him to go to Orb. Why did Yzak accompanied them, you might ask. Well, Athrun rarely asks favors from Yzak and when he does, it is really serious and important. Even though Yzak considers Athrun as his rival, he can't deny the fact that Athrun is still his friend. Yzak knows that Athrun needs their help or at least their support this time. Though, for the life of him, he can't think of how much he can be of help to Athrun, especially if it involves the problems of the heart.

'Maybe he just wants someone who'll listen to him as opposed to Dearka who might babble the whole day.' That's what he reasons out whenever he thinks of why he was in Orb again.'

"Welcome back Athrun." Kira said.

"Thanks"

"How are you Dearka, Yzak?" Lacus greeted.

"We're quite fine, unlike Athrun here."Dearka replied.

"How long will you stay in Orb?" Miriallia asked. Miriallia is the other reason why Dearka was persuaded to go to Orb.

"We're here for a one month vacation. But, we might stay here for a shorter or longer period of time depending on whether all will go well." Athrun explained to Miriallia. Kira and Lacus already knew about Athrun's purpose.

"In short, it all depends on the fiery princess, hehe." Dearka joked, though it's the truth. Poor Dearka, nobody found his joke to be funny.

It's been an hour since the party started. Miriallia, Dearka and Yzak were now eating. The children already ate, including most of the cake. The children were now running around and playing to their hearts' content. Mwu and Murrue were eating desserts.

"Don't worry, she'll definitely come." Kira said.

"Huh?" Athrun was sitting on the couch and he was glancing at the door every now and then.

"She visits the children every Sunday." Kira explained.

Anyway, Kira's assurance didn't put Athrun at ease.

Meanwhile at the Attha Mansion, Cagalli was studying her reflection in the mirror, when Mana knocked.

"Come in."

"You look absolutely beautiful Cagalli, but I think you should change your clothes. I think you should wear the brown dress Miriallia gave you on your birthday."

'Trust Mana to suggest wearing such things.' Cagalli thought.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, you look like you're attending a funeral."

"Then it's perfect." Cagalli smiled mischievously.

Cagalli was wearing black jeans and a black sleeveless top. In short, she's the lady in black. Her earrings were silver hoops, and on her right wrist was a matching silver bracelet. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing light make-up, giving her a natural look. Her make-up consisted of a light green eye shadow, light pink blush on and pink lip gloss. She was indeed very pretty.

Half an hour later, Cagalli entered Lacus' house or the orphanage, as they usually call it. She was carrying a paper bag full of snacks, which consisted of potato chips, cookies and chocolates for the kids and of course for herself.

Athrun could do nothing but stare at Cagalli. He was about to stand up and approach her, when a handsome young man appeared beside Cagalli. The man has a shoulder-length raven hair and he has deep blue eyes. He was also carrying a paper bag full of snacks.

"Hi Cagalli. Hi Maxwell." Kira greeted.

"Do you need the key to my room?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, we'll just put these in your room. These snacks must be hidden from the kids for the time being." Cagalli winked.

"Cagalli!!!!"

A total of 8 children (4 boys and 4 girls) were rushing to her. Some of the children were hugging her waist. Cagalli ruffled one of the girl's hair.

"Did the princesses and the knights of this castle behave well?"

"Yes" The girl said.

"Play with us, Cagalli." One of the boys said.

"Are those for us?" Another boy said, while pointing to the bags Cagalli and Maxwell were holding.

'Oops…the snacks have been discovered.'

"We can play later and these are for you guys. But, you can only eat them later." Cagalli's voice was stern. The kids got the message that they can't argue.

"Okay." The kids answered in a chorus. They left Cagalli and played outside. A minute later, Athrun approached Cagalli.

"Hi"

"Hi. I want you to meet Maxwell Grant. Maxwell, this is Athrun Zala."

At least Cagalli is being civil to Athrun this time. Maxwell offered his hand and Athrun shook it. Maxwell and Athrun didn't grip each other's hand hard, as most of you might think.

"So you're the pilot of Justice."

"Yes"

"Excuse us Athrun, but we'd better put these bags in Lacus' room." It was Cagalli.

"Sure. Talk to you again later."

Cagalli did not reply. Athrun left them and joined Dearka and Yzak. Miriallia and Lacus were now outside, looking after the children.

"Looks like you've got some rival." Dearka said.

"Things are becoming more difficult for you." Yzak added.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious my so called friends." Athrun sarcastically replied.

When Cagalli and Maxwell came back, Kira gave them plates and accompanied them to the buffet table.

"Cagalli, there's a piece of chocolate cake in the fridge." Kira whispered to Cagalli. Cagalli's eyes were twinkling with delight.

"Thanks Kira, you're the best-for now anyway." She smirked and proceeded to get the said cake. She can't wait to get it and indulge herself to ultimate bliss.

'So much for having a grateful sister.' Kira could only shake his head.

Kira ate with Cagalli and Maxwell and they were chatting happily. Athrun can only observe and feel miserable at a distance.

"Hey Athrun! Start eating!" Yzak snapped. Athrun got his food earlier but hasn't touched it.

"Okay." 'He's even close to Kira. What are they laughing about anyway.'

"I think you must really eat first then make a move." It was Dearka this time.

"Uh huh." Athrun was still oblivious to what Yzak and Dearka was saying. He was jealous. He was veeeerrrryyyy JEALOUS. But what can he do? He and Cagalli were not even friends as of this moment.

"Athrun!" Dearka nudged him, hard.

"What's your problem?!" Athrun was definitely not in a good mood.

"Just eat! We'll help you later." Dearka said.

'Thank goodness Yzak wasn't the one being jealous or I'll have to witness a grumpier Yzak.' Dearka frowned at that thought.

'I'm lucky I'm not in Athrun's shoes.' Yzak was indeed lucky, though Dearka and Athrun were luckier.

Cagalli talked with Lacus, Miriallia and Murrue for a while. She then played snakes and ladders with the kids in the girl's room. The kids eventually got tired of the game because Cagalli won 4 times in a row.

"Cagalli, please tell us some stories like the ones Lacus tells us before sleeping."George, a twelve year-old pleaded.

"Yeah, the stories were a prince saves a princess by fighting evil witches and monsters." Alfred added.

'How typical of Lacus to tell such stories.' Cagalli smiled.

"I'm sorry kids, but I'm not going to tell a story."

The children were clearly disappointed.

"But I brought a DVD that we can watch while eating the snacks. It's a very good movie."

Thus, Cagalli went to Lacus' room to get the snacks and the DVD player.

Meanwhile, the boys were playing chess outside. Kira against Yzak, much to Yzak's relief that finally he can get even with Kira, even if it's only a game. That's what he plans to do anyway. While Dearka more of like forced Maxwell to play with him, leaving Athrun with no opponent. Mwu said he doesn't want to participate in such a boring game.

"I'd rather talk with the ladies." And off he went to his dear Murrue.

Dearka felt relieved when Mwu declined. 'Everything is according to plan.' Dearka had an evil grin.

To Dearka's dismay, Maxwell won the first game, while Kira and Yzak were still engrossed in their game. He then excused himself saying he needs to get drinks for them, before starting their second round of chess. He dragged Athrun along.

"Hey Athrun, why don't you find Cagalli instead of watching us and looking at Maxwell like you want to murder him? I didn't suggest this game for nothing, you know."

No response.

"Oh man! What am I going to do with you! Go talk to her or something." Dearka was clearly frustrated.

"Easy for you to say" He paused. "Well,come to think of it, I'd better make a move. Thanks Dearka." He paused again.

"And I don't want to murder him, torture maybe, but not murder."

'Love-look at what you do to men.' Dearka could only stare at Athrun as he went away to find Cagalli.

"Where's Athrun?" Maxwell asked.

He was intently watching the game between Kira and Yzak before Dearka came back. Kira's and Yzak's concentration were turned to the conversation for the fear of Dearka's response.

"Umm….he just need to attend to some personal matters." 'Looks like there's a flaw in your magnificent plan. Not thinking of any good excuse why Athrun suddenly disappeared.' He silently cursed himself.

'Stupid.' Yzak just stared at Dearka.

Kira can only shake his head again this time and thank goodness Maxwell didn't probe any further.

'Maybe, he's going to look for Cagalli. I'll be considerate and let him be for this time. But, I'll surely interfere later.' Maxwell is not stupid to accept such a lame excuse from Dearka.

Athrun found Cagalli together with the kids, watching some movie. They are all munching some potato chips and cookies while sitting or lying on the floor.

"Mind if I join you?" Athrun finally found the guts to ask.

"Suit yourself." She replied without leaving her gaze from the screen. Athrun sat on the floor near Cagalli.

It seems like the man in the movie was having a hard time coping up with the training of the soldiers. He was always committing mistakes and was lagging behind.

"What's the title of the movie?"

"Mulan. It's a Disney Movie"

'Sounds like a girl's name. But there are only men.'

Athrun wanted to ask more questions but decided to just continue watching. Of course, he would glance at Cagalli once in a while. Cagalli sensed that Athrun looks at her but decided to ignore it.

'I hope he'll stop glancing at me. I really feel uneasy!'

"Oh! So Ping or rather Mulan is a girl." Athrun mumbled but Cagalli heard it. (You must remember that Athrun wasn't able to watch the beginning of the movie.)

With that comment, both Athrun and Cagalli remembered their first meeting in the island. Cagalli this time glanced at Athrun and he blushed.

At the end of the movie, the children were smiling broadly.

"It was a great movie!" George said.

"Yeah. Cagalli, please let us watch movies like that again next time." Alfred said.

The children were all nodding.

"And I want to be like Mulan." Eloise the youngest of the children, proclaimed.

The children were now busy watching a cartoon show and Athrun took this opportunity to start a light conversation.

"So Cagalli, how are you."

"I'm quite fine and happy." 'That is until you came. Why don't you just go back to Plants?!' Cagalli wanted to say to release some of the anger she was feeling. Though, she felt a bit sad when the thought of Athrun returning to Plants crossed her mind. 'What the heck?! I'll definitely feel happier if I'll never see him again!'

"Maxwell seems a nice person." 'Too nice for my own liking.'

"He is." Cagalli was smiling.

'This is not good.' Athrun was unable to think of what to say next.

And as luck would have it, the said nice person entered the room.

"Cagalli, I think we need to get going."

"Okay."

Cagalli then said her goodbyes to the kids, hugging and ruffling their hairs while doing so.

"See you next week, Cagalli." Eloise said.

"Bye, Cagalli." Athrun said and just nodded at Maxwell.

"Bye. I hope you'll have a good time in Orb." Cagalli was trying to be polite. An adult should indeed set a good example in front of the children.

Cagalli and Maxwell then left the room and said their farewells to the other guests. Kira would leave much later, of course.

When Cagalli and Maxwell were heading to the car, a blue-haired coordinator was watching them from the window of the room upstairs.

"I'm quite jealous you know."

"There's no reason for you to get jealous, Max."

Cagalli then linked her arm to Maxwell's left arm. Once again, Athrun could only observe and feel miserable at a distance.

AN: I had fun making Athrun miserable...(evil me-hohohoho)Comments...anyone?

next chapter: lights,camera, ACTION!


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:_Action part is in the next chapter-sorry about that

_shshshsh_-used this to divide paragraphs

Once again, thank you for still reading this story. Oh yeah….anonymous reviews are welcome.

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 4

Dark clouds greeted Cagalli on Tuesday morning. She was already on her way to Orb Estate, which was a one-hour drive from the Attha mansion, when the rain started to pour.

'I hope this wouldn't last long.'

Cagalli is not fond of the rain. It kind of makes her gloomy. And the fact that she's still having a meeting with the Orb Council members didn't make her mood any better.

'That meeting should've been finished yesterday! Why did that Seiran oppose the proposal….Oh yeah….he usually oppose the proposals that I support. I just hope I can persuade most of the members again this time.'

Some proposals concerning the development or improvement of their country needs the approval of the council members and some are just left to the discretion of the representative.

Athena was waiting for her outside the conference room.

"Miss Cagalli, almost all the council members are already here except for Mr. Fulton. He called saying he might be a bit late."

"Thanks Athena" Cagalli looked at her watch which read 7:55. The meeting was originally planned to start at 8:00 am.

One of Cagalli's bodyguard opened the door to the conference room. When she entered, the members stood up and greeted her, "Good morning Representative Attha"

"Good morning" was Cagalli's curt reply and motioned for them to sit.

Henrik Seiran was seated at the other end of the table while 4 members were on the right side of Cagalli. The other 3 present occupied the left.

When the clock striked 8:00, Cagalli spoke up, "I believe that Athena already informed you that Mr. Fulton will be late. We will wait for him for another 15 minutes."

The council members only nodded as their reply.

_-shshshsh-_

It was already 8:10 when Mr. Fulton took the seat on Cagalli's left.

"Sorry about that. There were some kinds of problem with regards to my dinner party tom."

"It's alright but make sure that it won't happen again. Now, let's start. I'm just going to point out again why we should allow the Eurasian Electronics Co. to put their business in Orb….

First is they will also allow Orb Electronics Co. to put up their business there in return.

Second, there will be more job opportunities for our people. The agreement includes that 20 percent of the workforce will be from Orb. 20 percent of their workforce will be able to work in Orb Electronics Co. too.

Third is it won't hurt if there will be a friendly competition between the 2 businesses. I'm sure that the 2 businesses will be more innovative and will strive to have better products. That's all."

"I think you're being very optimistic Representative." It was no other than Mr. Henrik Seiran. He's Unato Ema Seiran's cousin. Henrik is a 60-year old man with white hair and an autocratic face. He's intelligent and a very wealthy and influential man. He's not really close to Unato's family but Cagalli doesn't let her guard down when he's around. He's still a Seiran after all.

He continued, "You see it can really start into a friendly competition, but what about in the long run when definitely one company will be dominant? It might be a problem. And what if Orb Electronics Co. will be the one to lose, I bet our people wouldn't be happy about it."

"I believe that peopled involved in this proposal are mature individuals who can deal with matters like that in a professional way. With regards to Orb Co, don't you trust it will be the dominant one? I believe that our people would put up a good fight in making better products."

"I agree with the Representative." Mr . Fulton, a stout man in his 5O's piped in.

"Are there any more questions?" Cagalli looked at the members.

Silence.

"Then please push the red button if you're against it and push the green one if you approve." Behind Cagalli a large monitor displayed the results. 10 votes approved the proposal.

'So even Mr. Seiran approved.' Cagalli thought.

"So let's discuss another matter at hand regarding the ambassador who will be sent to Plants."

The large monitor showed pictures and qualifications of different candidates. They discussed and argued about who was the best candidate.The meeting eventually finished at 11:30 am.

When Cagalli entered her office, Diana, her other secretary, informed her, "Mister Yamato dropped by and delivered chocolates when you're having the meeting."

"Thanks Diana" 'At least chocolates will improve my mood.' She then looked outside her window and saw that it was still raining.

'Oh Kira! I'm really glad that you're my brother.'

On top of her table were different kinds of chocolates namely, original milk and white Toblerone, a big box of Ferrero and medium-sized pack of Hershey's Kisses. Cagalli decided to eat the white Toblerone before having her lunch and she offered some Ferrero to Athena and Diana. She then decided to thank his thoughtful brother.

"Hello Kira! Thanks for the chocolates. You're really a dear."

"Uhm….sis….you should thank Athrun instead. You see….err…. he was the one who bought them and I was just the delivery guy."

"Kira! You're so dead! What's his number?!" 'So much for having a dear brother!' Cagalli rolled her eyes.

When Cagalli got Athrun's number, she just hung up and didn't bother to say goodbye to Kira. Cagalli was really mad at Athrun, Kira and at herself.

'Why didn't I call Kira first before eating them?! I better give the remaining chocolates away….what a loss! If only they're not from Athrun! Hmp….'

"Athrun!"

"Cagalli?"

"Don't send me any more gifts 'cause I'll just give them away." With that, she hung up again without even waiting for Athrun's reply."

Athrun was looking at a photograph when Cagalli called. The photograph was taken when Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were at the beach. Kira has taken the picture while Lacus declined to be in it. So it was just Athrun and Cagalli, holding hands and smiling brightly. After speaking with Cagalli, he once again longingly looked at the picture.

'I'm going to make things right….even if it would take me forever.'

Athrun was determined to gain Cagalli's forgiveness, friendship, and hopefully her love, once again. Thanks to Kira's encouragement, he once again found the courage to pursue his goals. His confidence and determination was slightly shattered because of what he witnessed when Cagalli and Maxwell were leaving the party.

-Flashback-

When Cagalli and Maxwell left, Kira looked for Athrun to have a one on one talk.

"Athrun, I'm sorry I haven't mentioned Maxwell to you. You see….I think he doesn't pose a threat."

Athrun decided to remain silent though his mind shifted to the undesirable scene earlier.

'Not a threat? Maybe Kira was just oblivious to his surroundings.'

Kira continued speaking, "Call it brotherly or better yet twin instinct, but I think they're just friends. I see no sparks between them."

"Tell me Kira, when did they meet and what are your other reliable reasons in reaching your conclusion? Because, as I've seen things, I believe I have a tough rival."

"Well, Cagalli and Maxwell met at a dinner party last year. Since then, they became close friends. Cagalli told me that Maxwell was a funny, witty, and a kind person. That's what I think too when I got to know him. I really don't think that Cagalli's in love with him, 'cause if she was, she should've mentioned something about it to me."

"I hope you're right Kira." Athrun was still not convinced.

"Don't worry, I know you and Cagalli will get back together in no time! Besides, I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"Thanks Kira."

-End of Flashback-

_-shshshsh-_

On Wednesday afternoon a lion stuffed toy was found on her bed. Upon seeing this, Cagalli dialed Athrun's number.

"Athrun, didn't I tell you not to send me gifts?!"

"But I didn't send you anything today." Athrun was confused.

"Don't joke around." Cagalli was trying her best not to shout.

"I'm not. I really didn't send you anything today."

Cagalli realized that Athrun was telling the truth.

"Okay then." She hung up.

Her cell phone rang after her conversation with Athrun.

"Hi Cagalli"

"Hey Max"

"Did you like the lion stuffed animal?"

'Oh shoot! So much for assumptions.' "Of course I liked it. It was cute. By the way Max, could you attach a card the next time you send me something so I'll know it's from you?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks for the gift. Bye."

"Bye."

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli received a call from Athrun on Thursday morning.

"Cagalli, we really need to have a serious talk, so could you please meet me at the beach where we used to go?" Athrun sounded desperate.

"Let's meet at the entrance of the Orb National Park instead. Is 5:00 pm okay?"

"It's fine. Thanks Cagalli."

'I don't want to go to the beach 'cause we had good memories there. I must indeed make it clear that I want him to leave me alone….But do I really want him to be out of my life? Argh….' Cagalli gently massaged her temples for she's having a headache.

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli and the Orb council members just finished another meeting that afternoon. Most of the members already left the conference room except for Cagalli herself, Athena, Mr. Fulton and Mr. Seiran.

"Representative Attha, can I invite you to have dinner with me and my wife tonight?" Mr. Fulton approached Cagalli, while Mr. Seiran was still fixing his things.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fulton but I'm already meeting someone. Maybe some other time."

"It's okay. Is it about personal matters?" Fulton asked.

"Yes….Athena and I should go ahead 'cause we still need to discuss some things."

"Good luck then with your meeting later and be careful."

When Cagalli left, Mr. Seiran spoke up, "You should be the one who ought to be careful, Fulton!"

"What do you mean by that?" Fulton has a puzzled look on his face.

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about. It's also not wise to make me your enemy."

"Is that a threat?"

Seiran did not bother to reply and just left the conference room. Fulton contemplated for a while and left the room.

_-shshshsh-_

Inside a very expensive car, a man was on the phone, "Follow her and don't get caught. This is the perfect time to eliminate her. And….don't show any mercy to her companions." The call ended.

"Goodbye Representative Attha…." Then a sinister laugh echoed through the car.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 5

The Orb National Park was just a 20-minute drive from the Orb Estate (where political affairs were settled). Like any other park, lots of benches, swings, slides, seesaws, monkey bars and etc. were available to the public, especially to the kids. There were also different food stalls in the said park. But the main attraction was the fascinating fountain created by the people of Orb. The fountain was truly a work of art wherein the water forms arcs overlapping with one another. The water produced by the fountain also has a color yellow and green (during the night) because of the lighting installed.

The park is usually crowded during Fridays and weekends. But because it was only Thursday, only a few people decided to go there.

Athrun was 10 minutes early. He was patiently and nervously waiting for Cagalli. He was constantly running his hand through his hair in order to keep his hands from shaking.

'Just stay calm Athrun and everything will be fine.' It was Athrun's mantra.

Athrun learned from Kira that the gift, Cagalli was complaining about turned out to be a lion stuffed animal given by Maxwell. It was then that Athrun decided that he must talk with Cagalli and be friends with her again before Maxwell makes another move….before it was too late.

_-shshshsh-_

At exactly 5:00 pm, a black Porsche, turned right to a narrow road that leads to the park. The car then stopped a few meters away in front of the park.

A female bodyguard emerged from the passenger seat and opened the backseat door for Cagalli. The driver, who was also a bodyguard, got out of the car. Both of the bodyguards were wearing black suits.

"Andrei, Olivia, just wait for me here."

"But Miss Cagalli, it's our job not to let you out of our sight!" Olivia argued.

Cagalli gave them a stern look. "It is an order! Besides, Athrun wouldn't try to kill me now." She first thought of using 'wouldn't hurt' but Athrun already hurt her emotionally.

"Then take this Representative just in case there would be a problem." Andrei handed her one of his guns.

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli was walking towards Athrun when a silver car parked a few meters away from the black Porsche. Andrei and Olivia instantly prepared their guns while Cagalli turned around to look at the newcomers when she noticed that Athrun was also clutching a gun.

'My instincts tell me that whoever is in that car is dangerous.' Athrun's face was grim.

The guard stationed at the entrance of the park also became more alert than ever seeing that the Representative was here.

A few minutes later, a man and a woman who were dressed casually came out of the car. The couple was slowly walking towards Cagalli's group. Upon noticing that the couple seemed to be harmless, Cagalli proceeded to meet Athrun. Cagalli barely made two steps forward when the door to the backseat of the silver car opened. Two men and a woman dressed in black emerged.

Bang!

One of the men dressed in black aimed at Cagalli but Athrun was fast enough to push her out of harm's way. But, he wasn't fast enough to evade the other shot aimed at him by another man. After all, he was focused on Cagalli's safety.

"Athrun, your arm!" Cagalli tried to shoot the two men. Athrun also fired with his good arm. It was his left arm that got wounded and was currently bleeding.

"Miss Cagalli!" Olivia tried to go and protect Cagalli but was stopped, when she was shot at her leg, by the casually dressed woman. Olivia was able to shoot the woman's chest leaving the villain dead.

Meanwhile, Andrei and the casually dressed man were exchanging shots. The guard and the woman dressed in black suit were also firing at each other.

_-shshshsh-_

The sound of the gunshots made the vendors, 3 couples and a family of 5, terrified. The guard stationed inside the park accompanied these people to the far end of the park, which in his opinion was the safest place at that time.

"Nick, what's happening?" The guard was now talking on the two-way radio but received no reply. After 2 failed attempts of contacting Nick, the guard called the cops.

-_shshshsh-_

Another man aimed for Cagalli this time and Cagalli ducked to avoid the bullet. She shot back but the man was able to hide behind the silver car.

Cagalli was running towards a big tree and trying to avoid the gunshots aimed at her while doing so. She fired and fired again and injured the man behind the car. Athrun was trailing behind her while firing at another guy.

Olivia fired at the silver car's tires so that the villains will have no way of escaping later.

The exchange of gunshots between the guard and the woman ceased when the guard was shot in the forehead. The guard was now lying on the floor, bleeding and motionless.

The woman then proceeded to kill their most important target-Cagalli.

Now, 3 assassins were aiming at the big tree, where Cagalli and Athrun were hiding.

"Athrun! I'm going to the car so that there'll be less risk of them getting us both killed. I'm also sure that you'll have a better view of our pursuers if I came out of the open."

"I won't allow you to put your life in danger! It's better if I'm be the bait." Athrun protested.

Of course the fiery blonde would insist on what she thought of as better. "Don't be ridiculous! You're already hurt. Besides, I believe that you'll get them first before they get me."

With that said, Cagalli emerged behind the tree and proceeded to the car.

The woman and the uninjured assassin fired at Cagalli but Cagalli successfully evaded the bullets. The injured man was firing at Athrun.True to her word, Athrun got a better view of the 2 pursuers.

Bang!

Athrun was able to kill the man aiming at Cagalli, while Cagalli was able to hit the woman's shoulder.

_-shshshsh-_

Meanwhile, Andrei was also able to take down his opponent. The only remaining assassins alive were the woman in black and the injured man behind the silver car.

Andrei was able to reach the silver car and found the injured man. Andrei was pointing the gun at the man's forehead.

"Hand me your gun!"

The assassin obediently handed him the gun but the assassin got another gun. The man was in the act of pointing the other gun at Andrei but Andrei was able to shoot the man's hand first. The man dropped the gun while wincing in pain.

"Who sent you?"

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli and Athrun was able to approach the injured woman. Both of them were pointing their guns at the woman.

"Who ordered you to kill me?" Cagalli asked the woman who was currently pointing her gun at Cagalli.

As an answer to the question, the woman tried to shift the gun from Cagalli to her own temple. She planned on taking her own life.

Seeing this attempt, Cagalli hurriedly grabbed the gun from the woman.

By this time, the cops arrived together with an ambulance. Cagalli's group got inside the ambulance. She was clenching and unclenching her fist upon seeing and learning that the dead body inside the ambulance belonged to the guard of the Orb National Park. She already called Kira and informed him of what happened. Kira said that he and Kisaka would just head towards the hospital.

Athrun and Andrei were sitting opposite Cagalli and Olivia.

'I shouldn't have asked Cagalli to meet me. This is all my fault.' Athrun was lost in his thoughts.

Meanwhile Cagalli was racking her brain of who could've wanted to eliminate her and why. The two injured assassins chose to remain silent.

'Is it for political reasons or personal grudge? Argh!'

She stole a glance at Athrun's arm.

'And he's hurt again because of me.'

_-shshshsh-_

"You know, our Representative is really odd." One of the cops said.

"She's just kind." His partner who was driving replied.

At the back of the police car was the injured man. Cagalli instructed the cops to let the injured man and woman rest and heal in the hospital before questioning them. The woman was in another police car.

'If I were the Representative, I would torture this man and that woman to know who wanted to kill me and wouldn't bother to bring them to the hospital.' The cop thought.

_-shshshsh-_

'Why are they not calling me? Anyway, I'm sure that the Representative being dead would be on the news anytime now.'

The man was sipping red wine and comfortably sitting on the couch. He reached for the remote control and turned on the television.

There was a newsflash and the screen showed the dead bodies of the assassins being put to an ambulance.

"Thankfully, the Representative is safe. It is not yet clear if the attempt on her life is due to political reasons. But rest assured that the police will do their best in catching the master mind." The reporter said.

The man turned off the television.

Crash!

He threw the glass in the wall.

"Damn those useless fools! Damn Attha!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 6

Cagalli was greeted by lots of reporters, cameramen, and photographers the next day when she reached the Orb Estate. The bodyguards accompanying her increased, making it difficult for the media men/women, to get close to her. Kisaka also decided to be Cagalli's bodyguard once more.

"Representative, who do you think was behind yesterday's incident?" A reporter shouted.

"Is it true that you were with a Zaft soldier yesterday, Representative?" Another one asked.

Cagalli didn't answer any of these questions.

_-shshshsh-_

Athrun,Olivia and the 2 assassins were treated in the hospital last night. After making sure that they were taken care of, Cagalli left, together with Kira and Kisaka. Andrei decided to accompany Olivia, while Dearka and Yzak stayed in the hospital with Athrun. Of course the 2 assassins were being guarded by the cops.

Because Cagalli has a lot of things on her mind, she wasn't able to properly thank Athrun for saving her life.

_-shshshsh-_

"Ms. Cagalli, Mr. Fulton is here to see you." Athena said through the intercom.

"Okay, let him in."

The door to her office opened.

"Good morning Mr. Fulton" Kisaka greeted.

"Oh! Good morning Kisaka." Fulton then turned his attention to Cagalli.

"Representative, thank goodness your okay. Do you have any idea on who could've done this terrible thing to you?" Mr. Fulton inquired.

"Thanks for your concern. We don't have any leads yet."

"I hope that you'll catch the master mind soon. And, I know it's not my place to say this, but I think you better keep an eye on Seiran. After all, he's related to those crazy people."

After that, Mr. Fulton left Cagalli's office.

Actually, Cagalli was already informed by the detectives that they've hired, of the possibility that one of Orb's Council member might be involved with yesterday's incident. She was also informed that the police were doing their best to narrow down their list of suspects of who could've want to overthrow the government or who could've a grudge against the Atthas.

"So, do you think that Henrik Seiran is involved in this." Kisaka asked while arranging documents. Even though he took the post of Cagalli's bodyguard, he still need to do some paperwork.

"I really don't know. Even though Henrik Seiran and I usually disagree on things, I think he is a respectable man. But why would Mr. Fulton suggest something like that?"

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli, Kisaka and her other bodyguards were about to leave the Orb Estate, when Seiran approached them.

"Representative, may I have a word with you….alone?"

Kisaka answered for Cagalli, "Mr. Seiran, I'm afraid it can't be done."

Seiran nodded and said, "I just want to warn the Representative to be careful of whom to trust." With that, Seiran proceeded to his own car.

Cagalli and Kisaka can only look at each other because of that warning.

_-shshshsh-_

Knock. Knock.

Athrun and Kira stopped their conversation.

"It must be Cagalli." Kira announced. Cagalli informed him that she'll be dropping by this afternoon.

Dearka opened the door.

"Hey Cagalli"

"Hi Dearka"

Cagalli went inside, while Kisaka and some of the bodyguards were stationed outside the hospital room.

Cagalli stared at Athrun then shifted her gaze to his left arm.

"We'll just go outside." Kira stood up and left the room followed by Dearka and Yzak.

Cagalli then sat at the chair previously occupied by Kira.

_-shshshsh-_

Outside, Kira and Dearka pressed their ears on the door while Kisaka and Yzak gave them disapproving looks.

"Kira, I don't think Cagalli will be happy to know that you're eavesdropping." Kisaka warned.

"You'll be dead if Athrun learned about this." Yzak reminded both men.

Kira and Dearka got away from the door. Both of them were grinning sheepishly.

"Dearka, I think we better buy some snacks."

"Let's get going then, Kira."

_-shshshsh-_

"How are you?" Cagalli decided to break the silence that lingered, since Kira, Dearka and Yzak left the room.

"I'm fine, though I wish I could get out of here as soon as possible."

Cagalli nodded knowingly for if she was in Athrun's shoes, she would like to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Athrun….I just want to thank you for saving me. And….I'm sorry for getting you involved in this mess."

"Your welcome….And don't be sorry for it was my fault. I've been reckless and selfish for asking you to meet me there."

"It wasn't your fault! Besides, the person who wanted to kill me would've struck sooner or later. I was just lucky that you were there to help us out. That's why I'm really thankful. You, Dearka and Yzak are also welcome to stay at my place when you leave this hospital. I'll ask the maids to prepare 3 guestrooms."

"You don't have to do that to pay me back, Cagalli."

Silence.

'Might as well tell her now why I asked her to meet me yesterday.'

Cagalli was about to put her right hand in her pocket when Athrun spoke again.

"Cagalli….I apologize for avoiding you this past year. I'm really sorry for being mean before. It's just that I….I really can't accept the fact that you almost got married to another man….a despicable man to be precise."

"After saving my life, I don't think I can stay mad at you anymore….I'm also sorry Athrun, for the pain I've caused you."

"Then, can we start over and be friends again?"

Athrun offered his right hand and Cagalli shook it. Both of them felt that a heavy burden was lifted from their shoulders.

"I also want to give something back to you." Cagalli reached inside her pocket. She was holding the ring that Athrun gave her.

"I don't think that it's right to still be keeping this." Cagalli continued when Athrun just stared at the ring.

"I understand." Athrun took the ring from Cagalli.He then continued, "So, do I need to give the necklace back to you?"

Cagalli shook her head and reminded him, "That necklace was meant and still meant to protect a good friend…. But if you don't want to keep it, I'll understand."

Of course, Athrun was thankful that he has the option not to part with the said treasure that he's always wearing.

"I still want to keep it."

Cagalli smiled.

"You know, the invitation to stay at my place is still open."

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli already left half an hour ago, but Athrun was still clutching the ring as if he's life depended on it.

'At least I've gained her forgiveness and friendship. I just hope that I can truly gain her love once more.'

Yzak, Kira and Dearka can only watch Athrun in silence.

_-shshshsh-_

AN: Since it's still the Christmas Season-the season of sharing and giving, why don't you SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS / GIVE A REVIEW!hehe

Happy New Year!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 7

Athrun was discharged from the hospital on Monday morning. He, Dearka and Yzak accepted Cagalli's invitation to stay in the Attha Mansion.

"Just treat this place as your own." It was Kira's day off and was currently showing the 3 men their rooms. He works in Orb Electronics Co. for some time now.

_-shshshsh-_

During the afternoon, the maids were walking to and fro because they were busy preparing for tonight's dinner. Cagalli instructed them to prepare lots of food, which were mostly Athrun's favorite, as a sign of her gratitude.

"So, how did you find your rooms?" Cagalli asked her 3 guests, when she arrived.

"I like it very much." Dearka replied.

"It's very comfortable." Yzak said.

"Nothing much changed." Athrun can't help but say. It was Athrun's room when he decided to stay by Cagalli's side and chose to be her bodyguard, which seemed like a long time ago.

"Well….do you want to have another room?" Cagalli inquired.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with it. Thanks again for letting us stay here." Athrun said, while Dearka grinned and Yzak just nodded.

"Cagalli, Lacus said she can't join us today because Eloise had a fever this morning." Kira informed his sister.

"So that's why Eloise looked gloomy yesterday."

They were now heading to the dining room when Cagalli's cell phone rang.

"Hi Cagalli, sorry I can't join you tonight 'cause something came up."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. But may I speak with Athrun?"

"Okay." Cagalli then turned her attention to Athrun.

"Athrun, Max wants to speak with you." Cagalli then handed him her phone.

"Hello, this is Athrun."

"Athrun, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you in the hospital. Anyway, I just want to thank you for protecting Cagalli. I really owe you big time. You see, Cagalli is really important to me."

Throughout dinner, Athrun can't help but feel uneasy. Of course, he tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

After dinner,Cagalli's cell phone rang again.

"Hello Representative…." A worried expression was evident in Cagalli's beautiful face.

_-shshshsh-_

In another mansion on Wednesday evening, an old man who was blindfolded was being ushered to a room by 2 armed men.

"Remove the blindfold." A male voice said.

"It is indeed you, Fulton! Where's my grandson?" Seiran directed his question to the stout man.

"He's in one of the guestrooms, sleeping. But, don't worry 'cause both of you will be dead anyway, Seiran."

"Just set him free! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Tsk.Tsk. You very well know that I can't do that. By the way what happened to the 'It's also not wise to make me your enemy.'?" He mimicked what Seiran said before, then Fulton laughed an ugly laugh.

Henrik Seiran glared at Fulton. "Well, you wouldn't get away with this."

"Of course I would. That's why you're here….I'll just say that you were the one behind the attempt on the Representative's life. And because I found the evidence, you came here and tried to kill me. I just defended myself and was able to kill you first. Isn't that perfect?!"

"And what excuse would you give about my grandson?!"

"Oh. You worry too much."

"No one would believe that I was the one who wanted the representative dead!"

"Hahahaha. Of course, they will believe me. After all, you're a Seiran and why would I lie to the Representative when I'm very loyal to her! Hahahaha. No one would think that I was the one behind that failed assassination!" Fulton pointed his gun at Seiran. "Say goodbye to the world."

But before he could pull the trigger, the cops appeared in that room.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder and treason!" one of the cops said.

"What the hell?" Fulton shouted. The 2 men who works for Fulton were pointing their guns at the cops.

"I told you, it's not wise to make me your enemy. Our conversation was heard by the Representative, thanks to this electronic device." He pointed to his watch. Attached to it was a small device invented by the Orb Electronics Co."

-Flashback-

"Hello Representative. My grandson was kidnapped! I believed that the culprit was the very same man who wanted you dead, which is Fulton. He knows that I'm the only one who doubts his loyalty to you…."

"Mr. Seiran, that is a grave accusation. Do you have some evidence to support your accusation? You see, the 2 people who were ordered to kill me were keen on keeping quiet on who was the mastermind."

"I will get you the evidence that you need."

-End Flashback-

_-shshshsh-_

That night, news about Fulton being the mastermind of the attempt on Representative Attha's life was everywhere. He and his men were put to jail.

"Thank goodness, the culprit is caught." Kira said.

"Yeah. But it's really hard to believe that it was Fulton. I must really be careful on whom to trust, especially when it involves politics." Cagalli sadly replied.

-shshshsh-

**AN: thank you for still reading...reviews are very much appreciatedD**


	8. Chapter 8

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 8

The weather was neither hot nor cold, which meant that it was a perfect day to stay outdoors.

"Water….I need some water." Cagalli excused herself from the children. She was very exhausted because of all the running and chasing. She got a handkerchief from the pocket of her cargo pants, and wiped away the sweat that is trickling down her face.

"Here, Cagalli." Lacus handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Lacus." Cagalli then quenched her thirst and took a seat beside Lacus.

The children were now pleading Athrun and Kira to play with them. Dearka and Yzak decided not to join them this time. Dearka met with Miriallia instead, while Yzak decided to stay in the Attha mansion. Maxwell attended a family reunion so he also didn't join them today.

_-shshshsh-_

Even though Fulton was already in jail, there was still tight security around the blonde representative, though Kisaka left his post as Cagalli's bodyguard. The bodyguards who accompanied Cagalli in the orphanage, were now asked by the children, to play with them. But the bodyguards declined the children's request politely, explaining to them that they were working and needed to ensure the safety of the representative.

Cagalli's attention was now turned towards George and Athrun who were both holding plastic swords.

"I shall defeat you, Monster Prince." George yelled.

"Let's see what you've got, Little Knight." Athrun played along. 'Geez, I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Lacus noticed where or rather whom was Cagalli staring at intently.

"Do you still like him?" Lacus suddenly asked. Cagalli was taken aback by her question. "What?!"

"I said, do you still like him?" She repeated her question, even though she knew that Cagalli heard her perfectly.

"Why are you asking a silly question out of the blue?" Cagalli tried to evade answering the question.

"I'm just curious. Besides, it's not a silly question and it would be nice if you and Athrun get back together."

"I'm not really sure about that." Lacus was surprised at Cagalli's reply. "Well, I'm going back to play with the children. Do you want to come along?"

"Go ahead. I still need to go inside and prepare our food anyway." Cagalli stood and left while Lacus was left pondering, 'So this is going to be harder than I thought. Is it possible that Cagalli really likes Maxwell? But why is she staring longingly at Athrun or am I just imagining things?'

Of course Lacus noticed Cagalli's and Maxwell's closeness. Actually, it wouldn't be a surprise if Cagalli will fall in love with Maxwell, but Lacus still hoped that it wasn't the case.

Lacus was still lost in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed that Olivia was already in front of her.

"Excuse me Miss Lacus, Miss Cagalli asked me to help you with preparing the food."

_-shshshsh-_

On Tuesday afternoon, Cagalli was panicking. She decided to take a quick nap after arriving from the Orb Estate, but it turned out to be a 1 and a half- hour sleep.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late.'

Dressed in a green turtleneck, black jeans and black sandals, she left her room. She was now sprinting down the stairs, but halfway though the stairs, she eventually missed a step and was going to fall, face first. She tried to grasp the stairs railing, but it was out of her reach. "Damn it." Cagalli then just closed her eyes, because that's the only thing she can do at the moment. She can't ask for anyone's help for apparently there's no one around, not even the maids. The dreaded misfortune never took place for she felt a hand on her left wrist. She slowly opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned around to thank her savior. Athrun was just a step higher than Cagalli. 'If I'll just lean a bit closer, I could easily kiss her. Wait….what the heck am I thinking?!'

"Athrun! Thanks. You can let go now." Cagalli's voice snapped him from his reverie. Cagalli was slightly blushing, maybe because of the embarrassment for nearly falling off the stairs and having Athrun to help her , or because of Athrun's closeness and the way he was staring at her, just a while ago. It's really hard to tell.

Athrun then let go of Cagalli's wrist, and noticed a silver ring on her finger. Athrun wanted to ask why she's wearing such a thing but decided that it's only for accessory, just like the time when she was wearing earrings and a matching bracelet in his welcome party.

"Your welcome. You should know better than running down the stairs, Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm really going to be late. Kisaka is already waiting for me in the car."

"Oh….But still, you need to be careful."

"Yeah. Thanks again….I really need to go now."

"Okay."

Cagalli proceeded to go down, while Athrun didn't bother to move. Cagalli was now near the door when Athrun called her.

"Cagalli! Where are you going anyway?"

Athrun knew that he doesn't have the right to ask such things, but still.

"I'm going to meet Max."

'Didn't she just had dinner with him last night?' Athrun frowned.

Cagalli then added, "and fit the wedding gown." 'This is for the best.'

Athrun can only stare at Cagalli's departing figure. Kira who was about to go to his room, heard Cagalli's bewildering statement. 'This is not good. Athrun really needs help. And here I thought that Maxwell wasn't romantically involved with Cagalli. And that sister of mine didn't even tell me anything!'

_-shshshsh-_

Cagalli emerged from the fitting room. She was wearing a strapless 2 piece white wedding gown. The wedding gown was studded with Swarovski crystals.

"Cagalli, you look like a goddess." Helen, Maxwell's older sister, stated.

Kisaka didn't bother to comment on how she looks. Cagalli doesn't want to be accompanied by her bodyguards this time that's why Kisaka accompanied her instead.

Max was smiling. "It really suits you. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks." Cagalli was blushing. She's still not used to receiving compliments after all.

Max's expression turned into a serious mode. "You know that you can't back away now, right? I definitely wouldn't forgive you, if you do."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't back away. I've already given you my word and I intend to abide by it." She sounded certain, but in reality she's having second thoughts, 'Can I really do this?'

_-shshshsh-_

"Are you sure that you can go through with this?" Kisaka inquired when they got inside the car.

"I'm really not sure."

"In any case, that gown really suits you."

**AN: Reviews can make this frustrated author/writer happy...By the way, I'm not sure if the ' stair scene' is realistic.hehe.But what the heck;p**


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD

To:zzzhihi-actually the state of Cagalli's and Athrun's relationship in GSD made me write this story :)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 9

On Thursday afternoon, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak left for Eurasia. The Prime Minister of Eurasia invited them to a dinner party, which will be attended by prominent figures-whether Naturals or Coordinators. The Prime Minister requested them to come a day earlier in order to be better acquainted with the 3 high-ranking officials of Plants.

"Come on Athrun, relax! Everything will be fine." Dearka was trying his best to lighten Athrun's mood.

Yzak nudged Dearka. "What?!" Dearka scowled.

"Just shut up!" Yzak snapped.

Dearka and Yzak learned of Athrun's dilemma yesterday and advised him to confess how he feels as soon as possible. But Athrun reasoned out that he can't just blurt it out and that he can't even spend some time alone with her, for Cagalli was apparently avoiding him since Tuesday.

-Flashback-

"Besides, I should choose the right moment to tell her."

"Right moment?! When is that?! When Cagalli and Maxwell were already exchanging vows?!" Dearka yelled.

"Of course not!" Athrun was exasperated.

"I just want to remind you that we only have more than a week for our vacation." Yzak added .

-End of Flashback-

-shshshsh-

Elegance…it was all you can find in the Prime Minister's mansion during the much awaited dinner party on Friday. And it was all Athrun could think of when his eyes set on Cagalli. She was wearing a black strapless gown. Her hair was up with some tendrils of her hair cascading down her face. To say that Cagalli took Athrun's breath away was an understatement.

"Beauty and the Beast." Athrun can't help but murmur. Indeed spending time with the kids helped Athrun learn about different fairy tales. For beside Cagalli was Maxwell who though Athrun wanted to think of as a beast, was absolutely dashing in a black tuxedo.

-shshshsh-

"Representative Attha and Mr. Grant really looks good together." A young lady said while looking at the dancing couple.

"It's as if they came straight out of a fairy tale book." Her companion added.

"Representative Attha is really lucky. I wish I was her." The young laidy said dreamily.

Cagalli and Maxwell were dancing gracefully, thus, capturing the attention of most people.

"Max, you know that I wouldn't mind if you're going to dance with other ladies." Cagalli teased.

"Cagalli, you know that you're the only woman I'll ever dance with, besides my mom and sister. Anyway, have you forgotten how I hate clingy women?"

Cagalli's grin grew wider with that response.

It had been a while since Cagalli and Maxwell took a break from dancing. Maxwell was now engaged in a conversation with Kira and Yzak, while Cagalli was speaking with the Prime Minister. Someone tapped Cagalli's shoulder when the Prime Minister excused himself to speak with other guests. Turning around, she came face to face with a handsome blue-haired coordinator.

"Cagalli, may I have this dance?"

Athrun noticed Cagalli's hesitation so he added, "Just one dance Cagalli."

'It's just a dance Cagalli. Why are you scared? There's no harm in dancing with him.' Cagalli sighed. "Okay, just one dance." Cagalli then proceeded with Athrun to the dance floor.

Slow music wafted to the room. Most couples were now lost in their own worlds, enjoying the music and the company of their partners.

"I really wish that I was Representative Attha. That man can compete with Mr. Grant's looks." The young lady told her companion.

"I think that they also look good together." Her companion said.

Cagalli and Athrun were both silent during the dance. It's as if they're both afraid that speaking would break the wonderful spell surrounding them at that moment. As much as Cagalli wanted to look away from Athrun, she can't, for those emerald eyes mesmerized her. Those eyes seemed to be calling to her, telling her to just forget everything else except the owner of those eyes. Oh how she hated it, she really hates how her resolve is slowly slipping away, her resolve that it's better to be just friends with him.

Dearka dragged Yzak away from Kira and Maxwell saying that he hasn't seen Yzak mingle with ladies. Thus Kira and Maxwell were left by themselves. Kira took this opportunity to voice out his opinion regarding his beloved sister.

"Maxwell, we've been friends for a while now and I know that you're a good man. But, I honestly don't think that you and Cagalli were meant for each other. I think you're better off just friends." Kira said while gazing at his sister and best friend.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I also tell you this Kira, I also don't think that you and Lacus were meant for each other. Excuse me, I'll just get some drinks." Maxwell's statement caught Kira by surprise.

'It seemed like I really hurt his feelings.'

The song has ended and the spell has been broken.

"I really enjoyed dancing with you." Cagalli said truthfully.

"Same here." They were now about to leave the dance floor. "Cagalli, could you accompany me to the balcony for a while? I really need to tell you something." Athrun decided to ask before his courage leave him completely.

Cagalli was supposed to say no but it seemed like the spell hadn't completely worn off. "Okay."

Only Cagalli and Athrun were in the balcony. They just stood there and enjoyed the now comfortable silence surrounding them. The air wasn't cold, and stars were shining brightly in the sky. It was definitely a wonderful night.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Cagalli decided to break the silence. Athrun can't help but notice the offending silver ring on Cagalli's finger. It was a simple ring, without brilliant stones.

'That engagement ring is not befitting of a princess, it is not good enough to be worn by Cagalli. But maybe, they want to keep it that way, in order to avoid any fuss from the media.' Even if the ring would be expensive and have brilliant stones, it still wouldn't be worthy in Athrun's eyes as long as he's not the one who gave it to her.

"I still love you Cagalli…. I came to Orb just to win you back. Please give me another chance. Please give 'us' another chance." His voice was calm, a complete contrast of how he was feeling. He was aware that Cagalli might reject him and that possibility was driving him mad. But, the feeling and the look in her eyes when they danced earlier, was already enough to give him hope, hope that maybe things would turn out right, hope that Cagalli still loves him.

"I….I'm sorry Athrun…. I need some time to think about this." Cagalli was confused at the turn of events. She thought that Athrun would just accept the fact that they were better off just friends. Didn't she mention that she was already trying on the wedding gown….unless?

"Of course, you can think about it. I think it's better if I move back to the hotel when we come back to Orb." Athrun was a bit disappointed, but isn't her reply better than the rejection he was half expecting? At least, she didn't tell him that she's in love with Maxwell and find someone else. At least, he still has time to fight for her, unlike the time when she nearly got married to Yuuna Seiran.

"I don't think that's necessary Athrun."

"Of course, it is."

The air felt cold, but the stars were still shining brightly. It was an unforgettable night.

-shshshsh-

Three days have passed since Athrun, Dearka and Yzak moved back to the hotel. And it's been three days since Athrun was sending her gifts like a bouquet of red roses and chocolates. He was indeed determined to win her back. But, that determination will be eventually put to the test.

Kira invited Athrun to the Attha mansion that afternoon. Kira asked Athrun to help him make a robotic toy for George as a birthday present. But before he proceeded to Kira's room he recognized Cagalli's and Maxwell's voices in the study room. The door was slightly ajar and he caught a glimpse of Cagalli sitting on one of the chairs. He 's not the type of person who eavesdrop on other people's conversation, but it's as if he was rooted to the spot, urging him to listen.

"….I'm really lucky to have met you Max. You always make me happy… And you know that I love you right?"

That statement was enough to make Athrun leave and forget his meeting with Kira.

'She's already happy being with someone else.Oh God! She actually loves him. And here I am, making things complicated. I'm nothing but a selfish brat.'

If only Athrun knew how wrong and right he was. If he only stayed to listen for a bit longer, going back to Plants the following day wouldn't cross his mind.

-shshshsh-

AN: Only one chapter to go...Thanks for reading...Please review!;p


	10. Chapter 10

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Chapter 10

Dearka and Yzak didn't notice anything odd about Athrun's behavior yesterday nor this morning, when they were having breakfast. So, imagine their surprise when Athrun announced that they would be going back to Plants that day.

"Tell me you're joking." Dearka was frowning. 'If this was a joke, it's definitely not funny.'

"As I've said, we'll be boarding the shuttle two hours from now, so pack up your things." Athrun repeated, with a grim expression on his face. There's no way that he was joking.

"What happened? Why did you suddenly decide to leave Orb." Yzak inquired after drinking his orange juice.

Athrun stared at his now empty plate. For a few minutes he remained silent. It was as if he hadn't heard the question at all.

He doesn't want to remember what he'd heard Cagalli say, let alone talk about it. But her words, saying that she loves someone else, was etched in his memory. How could he act normal around Yzak and Dearka yesterday and this morning was a mystery to him, when all he felt doing was scream and cry to release some of the pain that he was feeling. But Athrun needs to tell his friends why he reached his decision because he owe them this much. Isn't he the one who asked them to accompany him to Orb? Isn't the reason why he asked them in the first place was so that he could get advice or support?

He looked up at his friends and recounted what he'd heard. "That's the reason why I give up…There's no sense in winning her back for she now loves someone else."

Dearka and Yzak didn't know what to say.

'Should I tell him to keep on fighting for her or should I just say that he was doing the right thing?' Dearka thought.

'What encouraging words can you say to a man in despair because of love?' Yzak was having a hard time thinking of something appropriate so he asked instead, "Did you inform Kira of your decision?"

"Not yet , but I'll call him later." Athrun replied.

"And what about Cagalli? Aren't you going to properly bid her farewell?" Yzak continued.

"I'm sure Kira will inform her and besides, what good will it do? Excuse me, I'll go ahead and pack my things." Athrun stood up but before he could leave, Yzak spoke again.

"I really think you should talk to her before we leave Orb."

Athrun can't believe what he'd just heard. "And what am I supposed to tell her?! That I hope she'll be happy and I'll do my best to move on with my life?!" Athrun could barely control his anger. He didn't wait for Yzak's reply and just left.

"That's a smart thing to say." Dearka said sarcastically.

"I just think that properly saying goodbye to Cagalli will help him move on quickly. I know it won't be easy for him but still, it's better than running away. It's really unlike him to do something like this." Yzak reasoned out.

"I'm impressed. But we can't blame him for his actions…So how can we help him?"

-shshshsh-

Cagalli and the Orb Council members were having a meeting when a knock interrupted them. Slightly raising her eyebrow, she told the intruder to come in. She made it clear to Athena, Diana and Kisaka that they were not to be disturbed unless it was really important. She even left her phone to Athena to take any calls.

Kisaka appeared looking very worried. He approached Cagalli and whispered, "Cagalli, Kira got into an accident when he was about to go to work. He's in the hospital now. But, I'll drive you there, once you decided to go."

Despite learning that her beloved brother was fine, she was still worried. She needed to see for herself that Kira was indeed okay. "Give me a minute, then we'll leave."

Kisaka then went ahead and told her that he'll wait in the car.

Without hesitating, Cagalli informed the council members that there was an emergency and asked them to continue the meeting even without her. Thus, Cagalli hurriedly left. She got inside the car not instantly noticing that the one occupying the driver's seat wasn't Kisaka. It was Kira, who was definitely fine and who definitely didn't look like he had an accident.

"Damn it Kira! I thought you were in the hospital! I was really worried! I even left an important meeting just to see you!" She was grateful that Kira was well, but she's really angry that he made her worry and for what?

"I'm sorry. But it's the only reason I can come up with so you will leave that meeting… Listen, Athrun is leaving today. Dearka and Yzak asked me if I could persuade you to meet with Athrun before they leave. They wouldn't tell me what happened and Athrun wouldn't answer my calls. I just decided that I'd ask you instead. So what happened between you two?"

Cagalli was surprised. 'Didn't I ask him to give me some time to think about 'us' and he agreed? Why is he suddenly leaving?'

"Nothing happened, Kira. I also don't know why he's leaving."

"Haven't you met yesterday 'cause he was supposed to meet me but said something came up and he'll just make up for it?"

"I haven't even seen him yesterday….I'm sorry, but I'll go back to the meeting." Cagalli opened the door but Kira caught her wrist.

"Cagalli, do you really love Maxwell? I heard you were trying on a wedding gown, but I decided not to confront you. I was really hoping that you'll soon realize that Maxwell isn't meant for you."

Cagalli didn't reply so Kira continued, "If you really love Maxwell, hope you'll at least still see Athrun off. "

'If I didn't speak with him today, when will I have the time?' Cagalli asked herself. She then closed the car door. "Let's go then."

Kira drove, though he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or sad that his sister decided to come with him.

-shshshsh-

Meanwhile, the taxi that Athrun, Dearka and Yzak were riding suddenly came to a stop.

"I think there's something wrong with the engine. Don't worry, I'll be able to fix it real soon." With that said, the driver came out of his car.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes passed, but there was still no sign that the driver was able to fix the engine.

"What's taking him so long? I'm going to see if I can help him." Athrun said to Dearka and Yzak and was about to leave the car when Dearka replied, "There's no need to check up on him." Dearka was smiling sheepishly and before he can make up an excuse any further, they saw a black car, park behind their taxi. Dearka felt relieved while Yzak remained calm. 'Right on time.' They both thought.

Cagalli emerged from the car. Kira insisted that he'll stay in the car and speak with Athrun later.

"What's the meaning of this?" Athrun was surprised to see the person he least wanted to see as of this moment.

"Just talk to her." Yzak commanded. Athrun indeed doesn't have any other choice but speak with Cagalli who was currently walking towards their vehicle.

Cagalli and Athrun walked further so they will be able to talk privately. The driver, who noticed the two, got inside his taxi.

Athrun noticed this. 'Seems like they tricked me.'

Indeed, there was nothing wrong with the engine. The driver was Kisaka's friend. He was asked by Kisaka to do a small favor which he readily and happily accepted.

("Anything for the representative.")

-shshshsh-

"It's obvious that Kira and the others really wanted us to meet before you leave. So tell me Athrun, why are you suddenly leaving?" Cagalli went straight to the point.

Athrun doesn't need or want Cagalli's sympathy. He doesn't want Cagalli to worry about him. He wants her to be happy. And he wants her to think that he'll be perfectly fine without her, because he now knew that Cagalli will be perfectly fine without him.

"I just got tired." He simply stated.

"What do you mean? Didn't I ask you to give me time before I give you an answer?" Cagalli was really confused.

"I got tired of playing this game. You see…I only wanted to get even and 'cause you a lot of pain. My plan was to let you fall in love with me again. I want you to think that I still love you when in reality I don't. After making sure that I gained your trust and love once again, I'll just leave without any word. I want you to experience the same betrayal that you 'caused when you nearly got married to Yuuna. But, what do you know, I just got tired and bored of proceeding…"He wasn't able to continue what he was about to say for he saw that Cagalli swung her fist. He didn't try to avoid it, but just closed his eyes. Cagalli's fist was just an inch away from Athrun's handsome face when she stopped herself from punching him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that the Athrun she knew could do something like that. People indeed change.

She put her arm back to her side. But she was trembling with anger and hate for Athrun.

"Well, you certainly succeeded Athrun."

Athrun couldn't believe that he could lie like that. And he couldn't believe what he'd just heard Cagalli say.

"I really feel betrayed that you could do something like that. Funny, I even agreed on being your friend once more. I feel so stupid. And to think that I was willing to give 'us' another chance!" Cagalli' s eyes were filled with despair and bitterness. "Because I just realized that I still love you Athrun. At first, I tried to ignore it and let myself believe that we're better off just friends. I don't want to hurt and be hurt again. But, being hurt and experiencing pain is part of loving someone and I was willing to go through with that again...I hope you're happy now." She turned her back towards Athrun and started to walk away.

"You're lying!" Athrun yelled. Cagalli stopped in her tracks. Without facing him she asked, "Why would I lie?"

'I don't know.' Instead of answering, Athrun decided to ask her another question. "What about Maxwell? I heard you yesterday telling him that you love him." This time, Cagalli faced him.

"Did you leave after hearing that?"

"Of course, I don't need to hear Maxwell telling you that he loves you too."

"Tell me, were you telling the truth when you said that you don't love me?" She looked straight into his eyes. He stood there, not knowing whether to continue lying or just tell her the truth.

'You were accusing her of lying when you're the guilty party.' He met her eyes. "No."

-shshshsh-

Cagalli and Athrun were now on their way to Maxwell's mansion, while Kira, Dearka and Yzak were on their way to the Attha mansion.

Cagalli and Athrun were ushered in the library by one of the maids. They were told to wait there. The library was not only filled with different books and magazines. There was also a shelf filled with stuffed toys. There was even a lion stuffed animal in the shelf, just like the one Maxwell gave to Cagalli.

The door opened and Athrun as if on instinct held Cagalli's hand. He wanted Maxwell to get the right idea that they were back together. Cagalli in turn squeezed Athrun's hand. Athrun was usually observant, but he didn't notice the mischievous glint in Cagalli's eyes this time, for he was very anxious on how Maxwell will react to their news.

Maxwell indeed noticed their hands and was frowning. He was looking at Athrun with an unreadable expression on his face. He walked towards them.

'Is he going to put up a fight? But, I don't want to hurt him for he's Cagalli's friend.' Cagalli made it clear that she loves Maxwell but only as a friend. But Athrun wasn't sure if Maxwell felt the same way.

But nothing prepared Athrun for Maxwell's next action for Maxwell-giggled.

"I'm soooo happy for you Cagalli! And I'm really jealous, you know! Oh! If only Kira would fall for me."

Athrun, once again, couldn't believe his ears. 'Seriously, Maxwell couldn't be…'

As if reading his thoughts, Maxwell turned his attention to Athrun, "Yes, I'm gay. And I trust that you're not going to tell anyone about this, especially my beloved Kira."

-shshshsh-

Cagalli and Maxwell explained to Athrun that apart from them, Kisaka also knew abou his 'secret.' Maxwell apologized for making Athrun jealous stating that he needed to do it for Cagalli and for himself. Apparently, Cagalli agreed on being one of Maxwell's models for his upcoming first fashion show, as long as Max will help her drive Athrun away. Cagalli would be wearing the beautiful wedding gown. The fashion show would also be the time where Max would come out of his closet and announce to the world of what he truly is. As for the ring, Maxwell just asked Cagalli if she could just wear a simple ring during the fitting of the gown. Maxwell wanted Cagalli to think and feel that she's really a bride.

"Kira is truly great for finding ways to make you two meet! I think I'm falling in love with him more!" Maxwell said after learning of the drama that had just taken place.

-shshshsh-

Meanwhile, Dearka and Yzak noticed that it's been a while since Kira started sneezing.

"Someone might be talking about you." Dearka said.

"Achoo….Excuse me. Cagalli and Athrun might be talking about me and telling each other how lucky they are to have me as a brother and friend." He beamed.

If only Kira knew who was talking about him and why, he wouldn't be very proud of himself.

-shshshsh-

Athrun and Cagalli were already heading for the car when Cagalli teased, "You know, if Max was only straight, I might have fallen in love with him."

But Athrun wasn't in the mood for teasing and instead, surprised Cagalli by embracing her right then and there. "I really thought that I lost you."

And before Cagalli could say anything, Athrun cupped her face gently, closed his eyes and kissed her.

Their faces were flushed when they parted.

"Come on Athrun." Cagalli took Athrun's hand in hers. Athrun can't help but look at Cagalli's hand. This time, no silver ring was present in her finger. Besides, even if there was still a silver ring, it wasn't offending anymore. His thoughts went to the ring that he once gave her, which was safely hidden in his luggage.

'It definitely belongs to her.' He would indeed give it to her, but he would make sure that the moment was perfect, unforgettable and wonderful. And during that time, he would ask her to be by his side forever.

-

-

-

-

-shshshsh-

AN:Thanks for reading! Hope you were entertained.(hehehehe) Please review!


End file.
